Virizion Ends the World
by KitKatKins
Summary: Short Christmas One-Shot about Virizion experiencing a Christmas act of kindness. Made from three random topics.


**Authors Note:** This is a _very_ short adn quick-written Christmas one-shot I wrote when I was bored yesterday. It's definitely not the best quality I've written, but I think it's still a cute little story, if you can understand it. To write it I took three random things—a random Pokémon, the first song on shuffle, and a random object—and came up with this story line. The song was The End of the World—Teto Kasane; the Pokémon was Virizion; and the object was a Christmas ornament.

* * *

><p>Nothing is the same anymore. Before humans came to our world, everything was peaceful, and remotely safe for Pokémon. At least then they can run from battles, and predators. Not anymore. Tonight I roam the forest, and I'm glad at least this place is yet to be altered by human hands.<p>

I shiver at the winter night's chill. No matter how I love Mother Nature, I cannot enjoy her freezing nights. Being a grass type during the winter isn't fun. But, unlike the other plants who sleep the season away, I have to stay awake and alert, making sure the humans aren't doing anything critical to Pokémon health.

My patrol of the forest is quickly over, and I sigh, watching my foggy breath swirl around in the air. The forest is ever changing, but really the same. I haven't left it in years, and this winter night, I decide to wander closer to the land of the humans.

When I said humans hadn't altered this land, I was wrong. They had built some sort of stone bridge, but that was farther to the edges of the forest, and not necessarily bothering it. Some Pokémon even use it to traverse themselves, so I have no complaint over it, even if humans use it often.

I cross the bridge, thinking it smells strongly of human scent, although not as much as other bridges humans have made. Those, like the very large one outside of the forest, have a terrible stench of toxic gasses, similar to those Trubbish make. Large creatures travel across it, and I know those creatures are not Pokémon, nor living at all. I do not understand them, I only know they take in and let out, like the living things on this land.

I follow the path that continues from the bridge, and the entrance way humans take from this forest takes my attention. All around it are stars on a vine-like object wrapped around the railings, and as I look to the large bridge with those odd creatures on it, I notice similar stars are on that as well.

Not being able to help my growing curiosity, I walk up to the railing, smelling the stars, which I notice now are shaped more like flower buds than the lights in the sky. What are these strange things humans made?

My wonder quickly turns to anger as I hear electricity buzzing through the vines, and notice how thin they are. Surely, a curious Pokémon might chew on one, thinking its harmless? I'd seen Pokémon do such things, and the week Pokémon in the forest could easily be paralyzed, or even faint from such a shock.

The lamp post to my left is also wrapped with these vines, and I almost tear them down, but not before noticing round, shiny, colorful objects are hanging from them, like oversized berries. I also sniff them, and find they definitely not edible—but kind of pretty. I see my own face reflected in a red one, and notice how nice the light of the bud-stars look reflected on them...

I then shake my head, knowing even if humans had an eye for pretty things, they were leaving these dangerous things for Pokémon to run into. Even if the electricity wasn't very effective against me, I still traced the vine with my eyes, not wanting to cut the wires until I was sure the danger was gone. The vine ended in a small box in the wall of the bridge's gate.

I slowly wander towards the box, sniffing for humans in the gateway, but the gatekeepers had gone home for the night, the only fresh scent was that of the creatures that traveled on the bridge itself. Not sure of what to do, I stomp on the small box, which easily falls out of the wall. The light of the star-buds go out instantly, along with the buzz, and as my night-vision fully comes back, I notice three bent pieces of steel coming from the box. _Odd,_ I wonder, _why would the humans leave something like that so easily ruined?_ Oh, well, I had to finish my job.

Around the tall light and railing, I use my horns to slice down the dead vines, and I step back, happy that I had possibly saved a Pokémon from much pain and worry. Stupid humans. Why couldn't they leave us Pokémon alone?

I look up to the legit stars in the sky, which are dimmed from the overbearing light of the human city across from the river. I hadn't seen those stars clearly, like I once had, in years. If only the humans could sleep some time! They never stop, with their overbearing lights, which confuse the poor Pokémon of the forest!

I silently wish to myself, if only I could start the world over, and make sure humans would never tread upon this planet, and that Pokémon would be safe forever, responsible for their own lives, and not captured in little balls... If only I could end the world, and with Arceus, start it again with a fresh start...

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming from the bridge gate, and I panic, not wanting to have an encounter with a human. I know it's too late, and the cruel person would take me hostage. I never used to worry, but with captured Pokémon becoming stronger and stronger, I dread the day I won't be strong enough and become one of them. I freeze with fear, afraid the day had finally come.

I yet I find I'm wrong. The human slowly reaches out her hand, and I see it's only a young one. She's younger than any of the humans I've seen with Pokémon, but I can't help but still be nervous. As the hand comes closer, I see it is covered by a fur-like covering, and in it are a few, small oran berries.

"Merry Christmas," the girl says, and even if I don't know what 'Christmas' is I understand she means well, and I take the berries on my mouth, still being cautious.  
>The human stays and stares at me for a moment, and leaves when she has made sure I'd eaten the berries. I watch her, and think, maybe not all humans are bad after all...<p> 


End file.
